This invention generally relates to business information; and, more specifically, the invention relates to the use of computer displays having business information embedded therein.
The many facets of a business are generally set up and performed employing a mixture of applications. Each application satisfies a particular business aspect and/or attribute. Each aspect has a unique display containing a limited amount of business information. It would be advantageous to have a single application which enables display of multiple aspects in a logical way allowing ease of use for adding, deleting and modifying products and product lines, product development cycles, schedules (critical paths), parts, customer, sales, expenditure, employee information and databases. It would be most useful if parts of these different aspects can be linked in the display.
An aspect of this invention is to employ a plurality of tree displays having business information embedded therein.
Another aspect of the present invention is to employ a plurality of tree displays having business information embedded therein, and to provide linkage between trees and/or their nodes.
A aspect of this invention is to provide simultaneous display of a plurality of portions or entire trees that have business information embedded therein.
Another aspect of the present invention is to employ multidimensional matrices to show relationships of multidimensionally related business aspects.
These and other aspects are attained with a method and system for providing multilevel information about aspects of business. The method comprises the steps of generating a display, on a computer display screen, of a tree having a plurality of nodes, and embedding in the nodes information about said business aspects. For example, trees may be generated that provide information about arranging, performing, monitoring, maintaining and controlling a business.
Information may be embedded with a matrix approach. As examples, matrices may be used that provide information about business models, business expansion capabilities, business short and long term predictions, business competitor data, comparison, and differences, business histograms and predictors, business responsible entities, division, product, entity business plans, reporting and results, and business alarm functions.